


Vastra's Pet

by Knight_of_the_Smut_Table



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table/pseuds/Knight_of_the_Smut_Table
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Vastra is feeling bored, so she calls her pet into her room for some... Entertainment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vastra's Pet

The year was 1893 in London, England. The grandfather clock in the drawing room of 13 Paternoster Row signaled that it was nine o'clock at night. Strax, the butler of the house, came into the bedroom of Madame Vastra to report that he would be going to bed soon. As soon as Madame Vastra heard his door shut across the hall, she called to her pet.

"Jenny, please come here."

Jenny came immediately to Vastra's call. "What may I do for you, mistress?"

Vastra got up and paced around her obedient pet, silently examining her, making sure everything was to her liking. She stopped in front of her and lifted her chin with a single finger. "Oh, dear me," Vastra tutted, "it appears you've forgotten something."

Jenny shivered, both nervous and excited at the same time. "I assure you, mistress, that everything is to your liking."

Vastra make a faint noise in the back of her throat signaling her disapproval. She went around and gave Jenny a nice, hard smack on the ass. "Jenny, what is Rule #1 in this house?" Vastra asked.

"The mistress is always right."

"So, when I say you forgot something, what does that mean?"

Jenny gulped. "It means I forgot something."

Vastra spanked her again, this time forcing a small squeak from Jenny's lips. "Now, what did you forget?"

Jenny hesitated for a moment. "I will go fetch it." She said finally. Jenny rushed back out of the bedroom and returned a few moments later wearing a bright blue collar around her neck. "Is my mistress pleased now?" Jenny asked nervously.

Vastra spanked Jenny again, this time squeezing her rear tenderly. "Very pleased." Vastra purred, letting her long, reptilian tongue slither across the back of her pet's neck. Jenny strained not to show emotion. It would only displease her mistress if she showed signs of pleasure first. "Now," Vastra said, slipping off her dress to reveal the sexy, scaled body underneath, "come and please me some more."

Vastra laid down on the bed, spreading her legs invitingly. Jenny made the mistake of hesitating for a moment. Vastra's seductive smile morphed into a stern frown. "Are you waiting for something, pet?" Vastra interrogated. She stood up and pulled Jenny by her collar over the foot of the bed, so the her behind was up in the air. "I suppose I will need to teach you a lesson." Vastra said, reaching for the riding crop on the trunk by the bed. She hiked up Jenny's dress, revealing her bare ass underneath. "Not wearing underwear, I see. How naughty of you."

Vastra brought the crop down on Jenny's behind before she could respond. Jenny managed to hold in her yells of pain and pleasure the first time, but was not so lucky after that. "AAH!" She exclaimed as Vastra spanked her again and again. "Punish me, mistress! I've been so bad!"

Vastra continued to punish her pet, with each strike getting harder one after the other, until her supple bottom was nice and red. "You've been a good bitch," Vastra cooed, "now let me give you a treat."

Vastra pulled Jenny back up by her collar roughly and slid her out of her dress. Vastra tenderly squeezed her pet's breasts as a small moan escaped from Jenny. "Do you want more? Vastra asked.

"Y-yes, mistress. Please. Give me more."

Vastra smiled and shoved her on to the bed. "Thy will be done." She purred, lying on top of Jenny and kissing her passionately, her hand slowly slipping down to Jenny's dripping pussy. Jenny gasped as Vastra slowly began fingering her. "Do you want me to stop?" Vastra asked, feigning sincerity that she would stop if asked.

"No, mistress. Just surprised, that's all." Vastra kissed Jenny once more, then moved down to her chest, licking her nipples with her long, reptilian tongue. Jenny moaned loudly as Vastra began to suck them, still fingering her as well. "Oh, mistress, I'm going to cum!"

Vastra immediately stopped. "Not yet, my pet." She commanded. "First, you must give me some pleasure." Jenny obeyed, getting on top of her and gently kneading Vastra's breasts. Vastra moaned loudly, as her breasts were incredibly sensitive despite the lack of nipples. Jenny kissed them lightly, then moving down Vastra's body, kissing every inch of her. Jenny ran her tongue up the inside of Vastra's thigh and stopped before her ladyhood. Jenny dipped her tongue in her mistress's pussy. "Ohhh, yes!" Vastra moaned. "You know just how I like it!"

Jenny continued to lick Vastra's pussy, savoring the taste for as long as she could. "YES!" Vastra screamed. "More! Give me more! Oh, Jenny! Right there! RIGHT THERE! AHHHHHH!" Vastra exploded with ecstasy, covering Jenny's face and chest with juice. Jenny let her catch her breath for a moment as she tried to wipe Vastra's cum off of her face. "Here," Vastra panted, getting back up, "allow me." She quickly licked Jenny clean with her elongated tongue. "Now, let me return the favor." Jenny went and sat back against the headboard and opened up her legs to her mistress. Vastra shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm sure we can do better than that."

Vastra flipped her pet around so that she was now on all fours. She spread Jenny's cheeks and paused a moment before diving in. "Now, my pet," Vastra said sternly, "I forbid you to cum until I say that you can. And if you cannot wait, well..." Vastra's eyes darted to the riding crop back on the trunk. Jenny gulped. Vastra knew Jenny had a rather quick trigger and only wanted to spank her again, knowing she would fail the challenge. Jenny steeled herself and let her mistress start.

Vastra ran her tongue along the outside edge of Jenny's asshole, spreading it with her thumbs, then diving in. Jenny strained not to climax, but it was getting harder. With Vastra's incredibly long tongue, it felt like she was reaching all the way up inside of her! "Nnngh. Mistress, please! I can't hold it in... Any... AAAAAAAAHH!"

Vastra smiled cruelly. She reached for the riding crop. "Looks like someone didn't obey their orders. Ass up, bitch!" Jenny obeyed as Vastra spanked her harder than ever before. "Who's my bitch?" Vastra asked mockingly.

"I am!" Jenny yelled.

"Who is the mistress?"

"You are!"

"What will you do next time, bitch?"

"I will obey my mistress!"

Vastra pulled Jenny's head back by her hair. "That's a good bitch." She gave her ass one more smack and let her head go. Jenny's ass stung horribly, and she was glad that the punishment was over. Vastra leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Go and get some rest, my pet. You've earned it."

Jenny got up and exited the room. Jenny knew that Vastra loved to punish her, but she also knew that her mistress truly loved her. "I love you too, Madame Vastra." She said quietly, climbing into her own bed.


End file.
